Did I Mention
by Chaimera
Summary: The Doctor forgets to mention a rather important bit of information. Ninth Doctor


**Did I Mention**

**By _Chaimera_**

The Doctor pulled on a few levers as he sent the TARDIS back into the vortex. She said no. He could barely believe it. The girl who faced down a giant vat of trash talking plastic while barely batting an eyelash (by human standards), saving his life in the process, not to mention the world, had said no to the chance to travel through space and time. He had thought she'd jump at the chance. He couldn't shake her, no matter how hard he'd tried, when tracking the Nestene consciousness through London and when he finally thought, "yeah, she might be fun to have around" she said no. She'd chosen to stay with that cowering lump she called a boy friend. Well if she stayed with him her life would be far from fantastic. Good.

The maliciousness of his own thoughts shook him slightly. When had he become so mean? When had he thought ill of someone for choosing not to put his or her life in danger constantly? She had really gotten to him. He had been convinced…

He forced thoughts of the blonde girl with an extraordinary spirit out of his head and began to land the TARDIS. A break from all things human and dangerous would do him good. The room shuddered as the TARDIS landed and he bounded down the ramp, flinging open the door. He glared at the main console over his shoulder and stepped outside with a sigh. He was in London again. London not far in the future from when he just left it by the looks of things. It was a cold night and his breath clouded in front of his face. He stepped forward around a corner and collided with another body. One much smaller than his which went flying backwards, landing with a thud on the ground, shopping bags spilling vegetables and other foodstuffs all over the footpath.

"Oi, look where you're going you bloody… oh."

The harsh voice trailed off and the Doctor looked up from collecting the shopping to study the face of the person he had just sent sprawling. She was older, about twenty years older he'd say, and her hair was brown, all traces of blonde gone. Her face was worn and tired but she still looked young.

"Rose?"

He stood and offered her a hand, which she took, pulling her up right.

"Doctor?"

"Yeah. What year is it?"

"2025. What are you doing here? The shop's not gonna blow up is it?"

She took a slight step back and he laughed. "Nah. Just landed here by accident. Blimey this is a coincidence. I just left you."

Her brow furrowed and he detected a hint of anger in her eyes, though why he couldn't fathom.

"What do you mean 'just left me'? That was twenty years ago. And how come you look exactly the same?"

It was the Doctors turn to frown now. "TARDIS, remember? Time machine."

"What? Oh, is this what your doing? Coming here to show off what I missed? Are you that petty?"

The Doctor held up his hands. "Whoa. No, I told you I just landed here by accident. Did I not mention it was a time machine? I was sure I mentioned that it travelled in time. Well, maybe not but surely the word time in the name would give it away."

He was talking to himself more than anything now and Rose rolled her eyes and began to collect the rest of her shopping.

"You can stop now. No, you never mentioned that little fact. Probably would have made me change my mind."

The Doctor paused in his ramblings and stared at her. "What?"

"Biggest regret of my life, not going with you… Well, that and marrying Jimmy Stones, but that was just plain stupid."

"Marrying who? What?"

She looked at him, amused. "What was it about that sentence you didn't quite grasp?"

"You wanted to come with me?"

"Of course I did, I just didn't think it was the best idea. 'Course, it wouldn't have taken much to convince me."

She smiled sadly at him and picked up her bags. "Well, too late now anyway. My life hasn't been all bad. Haven't been travelling through space but it hasn't been bad. Now, off you go. Go save the world again, I've got to be going. Um… nice seeing you again, I suppose."

She shrugged and gave him another small smile before turning. And with that Rose Tyler set off down the road, resolutely refusing to look back at the man that represented what could have been.

The Doctor watched the brunette woman who bared little resemblance in personality to the girl he'd met a little over twenty four hours ago walk away from him with an odd look on his face. He was sure he had mentioned that it travelled in time. He turned and let himself back into the blue box that stood behind him.

* * *

Rose Tyler watched as the blue box disappeared from sight and sighed. That was probably one of the stupider decisions she'd made during her lifetime. Jimmy Stones was probably the other one, and there'd be no way she'd make that one again. She helped a shaking Mickey up and turned in the direction of home, when a wind sprung up and a familiar wheezing, grinding sound filled the air. She turned around and there it was again. The TARDIS, looking for all the world like it had never moved.

The door open and a head with large ears and an even larger grin looked out.

"Did I mention, it also travels in time?"


End file.
